The Old Globe
by despicme95
Summary: Margo breaks an antique and Edith gets the blame.


DM The Old Globe

Lucy was on a mission in England/the UK, so Gru had the girls to himself as he had done before he had meet Lucy. ''I'd love to visit the United Kingdom'' Edith declared. Gru smiled. ''Maybe one day Edith, Not only is it a very long way away, but it's very expensive too'' he said. ''I miss Mom'' Agnes whined, ''can't we give her a ring?''.

''Sorry, but Lucy will be getting ready for bed by now'' Gru replied, ''It wouldn't be fair to disturb her''. ''This early?'' Edith asked. Gru laughed. ''No Edith, in England, it's late at night''. ''But why is it a different time in England?'' Agnes asked. Gru thought about this for a moment.

''Dis would be easier to explain if I showed you girls on the old globe'' Gru said. He led the girls into the sitting room. They stared at the antique globe on a small round table. ''Dis globe'' Gru said proudly, ''it has been running in my family before I was born, and it shows the whole universe that we all live in''.

He showed the girls the United States of America. ''Dis is where we live, and Lucy is somewhere over here''. ''But where are times different?'' Margo asked desperately. Gru fetched a torch and shone it on the globe. ''Dis is how de sun shines on de planet earth, and the earth is always slowly spinning, therefore per country faces de sun at different times''.

''So where the sun is shining it's daylight, and where there's no sun it's night time?'' Margo asked. ''Dat's right Margo'' Gru replied. That night, before bedtime Margo went back to look at the globe. She turned it to the UK where Lucy was visiting. Margo liked the way the globe spun. She turned it faster and faster, until it fell off the table! Margo was horrified when she saw there was a hole in the globe.

Quickly, she picked up the globe, put it back on the table and turned it around. ''Please don't let anyone turn you around'' she prayed. ''Margo!'' Gru's voice called out, ''it's bedtime''. Margo quickly ran upstairs, and into bed. She wondered if she could buy a new globe that was identical, and swap it for the broken one. The next day, on the way to and on the way home from school. Margo looked through the window of an antique shop.

There were a couple of old globes that looked exactly like Gru's globe. But the trouble was they were so expensive! It would take her a very long time to get enough. When Margo got home. She thought she heard the sound of crying, and it seemed to be coming from the bedroom she shared with her sisters.

Margo pushed open the door and saw a lump under a duvet on Edith's bed. She pulled back the duvet to find Edith curled up and crying her eyes out. ''Edith, what's wrong?'' Margo asked. ''I was only looking, and now there's a big hole in it'', Edith choked. ''In what?'' Margo asked.

''In Daddy's globe'' Edith sniffed, ''he said I can't watch TV for a week!''. ''So are you saying he thinks you broke it?'' Margo asked. Edith nodded, her nose still running. Margo wondered if she could persuade Gru to let Edith watch TV again.

Later on, Gru was preparing dinner as Margo appeared in the doorway. ''What, lift Edith's TV ban?'' Gru asked, after Margo had asked him so, ''Oh no, Edith has to take de punishment I set for her''. ''But what if the globe was fixed?'' Margo protested. Gru just sighed, rolled his eyes and said, ''Margo, What if makes no difference, de fact is it's not fixed, make let that be an end to it''.

Margo heaved her shoulders, everything seemed hopeless. Edith couldn't watch TV and it was all her fault. Over dinner, Gru announced that Lucy was coming back soon. ''When?'' Agnes asked, with puppy dog eyes. ''In a couple of days'' Gru smiled, ''Not long''. ''Yay!'' Agnes cheered, for she had been missing her mum dearly.

When Lucy finally arrived back at the Gru residence. Gru and the girls gave her a big welcome home. But all Margo could think about was the broken globe. That evening, Margo opened the piggy bank, and emptied the contents onto her bed. She could not bear it any longer. When Edith and Agnes were settling into bed,

She wondered off with Gru's sticky tube of glue and tried to fix the globe. In the living room, Lucy was telling Gru about her time in the UK when she saw Margo wonder part… ''Margo sweetie, still awake at this time of night?'' Lucy asked in surprise.

''To fix the hole in the globe'' Margo said quietly. ''Don't worry about it'' Gru said ''Leave eet to me and de minions''. ''But I should mend it'' Margo insisted. But then she broke down in tears as she continued ''I accidently broke it!''.

Once Margo was sat down with a hot drink, she told her parents the whole story, ''and so'' she said, ''I tried to find another globe, but I didn't have enough money so this is yours''. Margo handed the piggy bank contents to Gru. ''I will try to get the rest of the money even if I live to be 100'' she finished. ''But please don't punish Edith for what I did''.

Gru was so surprised, he couldn't speak for a moment or so. ''Goodness Margo!, dat was rather breve of you''. ''Edith'' Lucy called, ''we need to talk to you''. Edith appeared in the kitchen sleepily. ''What's the matter?'' she asked.

''Margo made a mistake, and she admitted it, good for her'' Gru smiled, ''and your TV ban is lifted Edith''. ''You mean I can watch TV again?'' Edith asked. ''Yes'' Gru smiled, ''It makes me happy to see the two of you happy again, you see I sort of overreacted. The hole isn't that bad and I can get de minions to fix it''. The next day the minions worked hard to mend the globe, and it wasn't long before it was as good as new.

The End


End file.
